


Heart Pirates Unsolved

by Creativitee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brief mentions of barf but its really quick in chapter one, But the basis is preteen boys do semi illegal things and talk about gross things briefly, Canon typical violence but not to the boys its just described from books and legends and crap, Heart Pirates - Freeform, Just some good wholesome fun because I love these dorks, Misadventures of the Heart Pirates as preteens/teens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Pirates of Heart - Freeform, Shachi is a pun master, The Gang Gets Abducted By Aliens, The Gang Go Cryptid Hunting, The Gang Goes Ghost Busting, because they're kids, dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativitee/pseuds/Creativitee
Summary: “Neither of you are any fun… Besides! You didn’t even listen to what I have to say about the local legends or ghosts!”“We don’t need to.”“Yeah, it’s probably suggesting something either stupid dangerous, stupid lame, or just plain stupid stupid.”“You’re just plain stupid stupid.---Before being known as one of the strongest Supernova crew in the New World, the Pirates of Heart grew up together in the North Blue, somewhere known as Swallow Island.When Shachi and Bepo learn about a few of the local legends and possibly haunted places that make up their home land, the four friends set out on a series of misadventures, looking to either debunk the legends they had heard, or fight some ghosts. Whichever came first.
Relationships: Bepo & Penguin & Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Heart Pirates Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> Look I was making jokes about Buzzfeed Unsolved memes and which characters they fit from the Hearts and it sort of devolved from there and now I have a few chapters worth of content and art I've made for this nonsense, for the love of the Hearts, please enjoy !
> 
> Also I wrote a good majority of this sleep deprived and at 1am so if any of it seems clunky then that's why //salutes/

“Hey, wait up!”

“No, we got to go! Move your legs or you’ll be left behind!”

“I’m sorry… I’ll just find a pit to lay face down in instead…”

“JEEZ, stop getting so depressed at every little thing all the time! I can’t carry you, but I’ll slow down a  _ bit _ , come on!”

“Okay!”

Bepo quickened his pace, huffing as he tried to catch up to the other boy, who was clad in winter clothes, a little cap, and sunglasses. Shachi was used to racing home all of the time with Penguin, even before they had moved in with Wolf and the others. So he was easily one of the fastest in their little group right behind Law. That, and he was excited to get to the town center, where they usually met up on their days off when they went into town together, and tell the others what he and Bepo had found out today at the library, and his eagerness only quickened his pace into one that made it hard for the little polar bear to keep up with at all. 

They ran past the tattoo parlor Law had gotten his hands tattooed at, and down the street until the center was in view. Shachi had a love-hate relationship with that tattoo parlor. He loved the idea of getting something really cool permanently drawn on him, but hated the fact Law had gotten a tattoo first, and had had the audacity to say Shachi wouldn’t be able to handle getting any of his own anytime soon. 

Just he wait and see, as soon as he thought up something cool, he’d strut into that parlor and beat Law with tattoos much cooler and bigger than his own, and tell  _ him _ he wouldn’t be able to handle getting anything like them. 

His thoughts snapped back to what he was running for when he saw two familiar faces sitting at the fountain in the center, chatting about the day with bags in hand of groceries for dinner that night or little trinkets they had found to get with their spending money. Shachi threw an arm up and shouted for their attention, half greeting them and half letting them know he was coming and he was coming with  _ news _ . 

“GUYS! GUYS, YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I READ TODAY-”

They looked over at him as he came to a stop abruptly, skidding at their feet before he leaned forward to put his hands on his knees and pant. Okay, maybe running for so long and then trying to get what he wanted to say out so quickly was a bad idea, especially right after having had lunch with Bepo in the library. But as soon as he caught his breath he was going to blow their dang minds. 

Law shook his head as he looked down at Shachi. “One of these days you’re going to keel over and throw up before you pass out in the street and get run over.”

“...Law.”

“What? It’s true.”

The side eye Penguin was giving Law only exasperated the other boy. Putting the back of his hands on his hips, he was shifting into doctor mode and very little would stop him if he managed to talk for long. Penguin glanced down at Shachi to avoid making eye contact with mister doctor, before realizing they were missing someone.

“If he keeps running and stopping so suddenly so much, and on a full stomach, it won’t end well. He’ll end up-”

“Wait, hang on Law. Shachi, where’s Bepo?”   
  
“Bah-... He’s bah-...” Shachi heaved, pointing in the direction he had just ran in from. Both boys looked over to where he was pointing, squinting to look for their other friend. 

“Dude, did you leave him in the dust  _ again?” _

Shachi let out another pant before straightening up to put his hands on his hips. “Not on  _ purpose _ , Penguin.”

“You  _ know _ how he gets when he gets teased or left behind,  _ Shachi _ .”

“You  _ know _ how my  _ fist _ will feel when I-”

“Guys, for crying out loud shut up for two minutes.”

Penguin and Shachi settled for sticking their tongues out at each other before looking back where Shachi had come from to wait for Bepo, a little white dot in the distance at this point that was very slowly getting bigger. Law called out to him in the case he could hear, and waved, before turning back to Shachi to glare at him slightly. 

“Yeah, nice one Shachi.”

“Okay listen here the  _ both of you _ -”

“Better be worth leaving Bepo behind and nearly passing out from running too much. Where did you even come from that’s got you so out of breath?” Penguin snorted as he crossed his arms. Shachi stuck his tongue out at him again before he cleared his throat, twice, until Law sighed.

“What is it, Shachi? What is so important?”

“Get this guys- just- listen.”    
  


Shachi leaned in close, motioning for them to join him. Penguin and Law exchanged an odd look, before leaning in, Law tossing a glance over his shoulder back where Bepo would be coming from before he turned his attention to Shachi. Shachi took a deep breath before he motioned with his hands like he was quietly presenting something.

“So… Do you guys know ghosts-”

“Oh no-”

“JUST HEAR ME OUT THIS ONCE-”

“Fine. Let him speak, Penguin.”

“ _ Thank _ you… Now as I was saying…” Shachi cleared his throat again, half pointless because of how quiet he was talking anyway, but he wanted to seem important regardless. “Me and Bepo went to the library because he wanted to get some books about some of the history of the town, since he’s been helping repair the town hall. They’ve got lots of heirlooms and objects from the town's history in there, so it’s got his interest right now.”

“Oh okay, I was going to ask why the heck  _ you _ were in a library-”

“I read more than you do and you know it, Penguin. But  _ anyway... _ ”

Shachi gestured vaguely. “While I was waiting for him to pick something out, I saw some books written by some of the locals around the island, about the history here and some happenings that were unexplained. Local legends, basically”

“So you found paranormal books and it’s gone to your head now, hasn’t it?” Law shook his head. “You think we can go looking for ghosts or cryptids or something so we can fight them or befriend them or something else equally crazy, don’t you?”

Shachi nodded. Adamant. 

“Yep!”

“I’m out.” Law said, standing back up straight abruptly and taking a quick step backwards. 

“Hey!”

“Count me out too.” Penguin added, following suit and taking a quick step back and away from Shachi. The latter pouted and crossed his arms, straightening up as the other two boys began to walk away to meet Bepo when he would finally arrive at the town square.

“Neither of you are any fun… Besides! You didn’t even listen to what I have to say about the local legends or ghosts!”

“We don’t need to.”

“Yeah, it’s probably suggesting something either stupid dangerous, stupid lame, or just plain stupid stupid.”

“ _ You’re _ just plain stupid stupid.

“No, you-”

“BEPO! COME ON BUDDY! YOU’RE ALMOST HERE!”

Penguin and Shachi stopped arguing for a moment, watching Law wave as he looked down the street. They put a pin in their argument to start waving at Bepo, who was running down the final stretch. When the exhausted polar bear finally arrived at the town center a moment later, he promptly flopped forward onto the ground with his tongue sticking out as he panted heavily. They all gave him a few moments to breathe, Law leaning down to ruffle the fur on his head just a little bit as he laid there.

“... Man I hate you guys.”

“We were just sitting here. Shachi’s the one who ditched you.”

“Oh, way to throw me under the bus, man.”

“This was literally your fault entirely.”

Bepo sighed deeply. “Please don’t tell me we’re going into the old pipelines now. Please don’t tell me Shachi convinced you before I even got a chance to get here and protest against it.”

Penguin and Law looked at each other, one mildly concerned, the other mildly curious as to what Bepo was talking about. 

“Old pipelines?”

Bepo paused for a moment, before his little ears perked up. He lifted up his head and body so he was propped up on his elbows before giving the two of them a quizzical look. 

“Wait, didn’t Shachi tell you yet? He got here pretty quickly…”

Penguin shook his head. “He started talking about ghosts and local legend type stuff, but we stopped him before he could suggest anything absolutely bonkers, like going exploring any places. Is that what you meant by some old pipelines?”

"Yeah!... Oh thank goodness… You two actually agree with me for once…" Bepo sighed, before rolling over onto his back to sit up easily. "I thought I'd have to convince you guys into not listening to him in hunting whatever the little creature it was he read about that’s supposed to live in the old pipelines."

Shachi shrugged. "Look, if none of you guys want to go exploring and fight some ghosts or monsters, then I guess I'll just have to do it all by myself."

There was a brief silence after he spoke, the other three boys staring, in no particular direction, an air of disbelief surrounding them before Law let out a forced cough.

"Yeah, like that'd happen in a million years."

"I'M NO COWARD, LAW."

"When did I ever say you were?"

"You implied it!"

"Guys…"

"Implications aren't adamant proof. Your case would never stand in court."

"Oh so you're a lawyer on top of being a doctor now?! You're such a damn nerd."

" _ Guys _ …"

"Beats being a stylist."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU-"

" _ GUYS! _ " 

" _ What _ , Penguin?!" They both asked exasperatedly, turning to look over at Penguin. He stared back at them for a moment, before he pointed down at Bepo's back.

"Bepo threw up."

The both of them immediately looked down at Bepo, who had his tongue stuck out again and nose scrunched up. He had a look of disdain painted across his face, and the sidewalk in front of him had his lunch painted across it. Shachi nodded once.

“Sick.”

“ _ Shachi- _ ”

“Literally.”

Penguin bonked Shachi on the head for continuing, with Law pinching the bridge of his nose with a groan at Shachi’s pun, before gesturing down at Bepo.

“See, this is exactly what I’m talking about. You can’t stop and go so much, especially on a full stomach or you’re going to end up throwing it all up.”

He leaned down to check on Bepo for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Penguin and Shachi standing there, throwing each other different kinds of dirty looks before they noticed Law watching them. 

“Can you two go call Wolf and have him take the buggy down here to pick us up?”

“Yes sir!” They both said, throwing Law a salute, before Shachi paused. 

“Is Bepo okay?”

“He’s fine, he just shouldn’t be biking home so soon if he’s not feeling well, so it’d just be better for Wolf to come down here and pick him up while we bike home.”

“Won’t it take him an hour to get down here anyway? Why not just wait an hour and bike home then? We’d avoid a lecture from Mr. Junk about having to drop whatever he was doing to come down here and pick Bepo up.” Penguin asked, but Law shook his head.

“No, because there’s still the chance that making Bepo get so active again just an hour later could make him feel worse. Then we’d be halfway there with no way to call Mr. Junk. You’d have to either bike back to town to call him then, or bike up to him and explain to him there.” He stuck out his tongue. “Then we’d get a lecture for both having to come down to pick Bepo up, and for being stupid enough to try and make it home on our own when Bepo isn’t feeling well.”

“...Yeah okay I’ll go call him.”

Penguin ran off in the direction of the restaurant he worked at, looking to use the transponder snail they had there as Bepo let out a little grumpy groan. Shachi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Bepo… I didn’t realize this would happen just because I got over excited about something… We’ll get you home and then you can rest while we make dinner.”

“All because you couldn’t wait to yell about your stupid ghost stories…”

“Aw, come on! They’re not stupid! Wouldn’t either of you like to find some sort of creature or ghost and see what they’re like?”

Both Law and Bepo stared at him. Deadpan expressions across their faces as they shook their heads back at him. He sighed.

Shachi stood quietly as Law double checked on Bepo and spoke to him to make sure it was just the running that had made him sick on the pavement, which was seeming to be true. After that though, it was silent between the three of them as Law let Bepo take a breather, and it was grating on Shachi. He couldn’t possibly go on some big paranormal expedition by himself, no. So he needed to convince the others to join him sooner rather than later.

He took in a breath.

“Okay, but guys! Just listen!” He leaned against the lamp post behind him and spread his hands out in front of him. “If we found the creatures or supernatural things causing half the incidents around the island that are mentioned in those books I read,, we could become famous across the island for our findings! Heck, even across the whole North Blue if we confirm ghost sightings, or find a strange new creature!”

“And what if it’s just fake? Or someone created half of these legends and keeps them going just to make dumb kids like you get worked up over it?” Law asked, looking at him boredly, his chin resting in the palm of his hand from where he was sitting next to Bepo.

Shachi shrugged Law’s little jab off. “Then we find whoevers making hoax legends or fake ghosts and expose them, show the island who was behind a handful of their ghost stories and solve those mysteries that way.”

Law stared at him for a moment, opening his mouth to reply when Bepo sat up slowly and gave a deep sigh.

“Bepo? You good buddy?”

“I can already see where this is going and I am telling you guys now that if we end up getting cursed or killed by something supernatural, I won’t be your friend anymore.”

Shachi perked up at that. 

“Wait, so you’re on board then?”

“I’m  _ saying _ -” Bepo grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest with a scowl. “That I’ll tag along and take notes or whatever for you, ‘cause I can already tell we’re all going to cave for this nonsense and I might as well do it sooner than later.”

Shachi's face slowly began to break out into the biggest, most gleeful expression Bepo had ever seen the boy. It was the expression of someone who knew he was winning, and boy was it concerning.

“Law?”

"What?"

"Well, what about you then? I've got Bepo on board, and Penguin will definitely join in once I convince him enough."

"So you think I'll just follow along?"

"I think you  _ want _ to."

Law shook his head. "Nope, not necessarily, but I guess if you three are just going to pester me about it later, I might as well cut a step and just agree now."

"Ha! I knew it! You want in on the paranormal crew!"

"When did I ever say that?"

Shachi punched his fists in the air, cheering. "All I need to do now is get Penguin on board, which will be easy peasy!”

“I mean he’s coming back right now. Might as well break the news that he’s got no choice now.” Bepo sighed, as Law gave him a slight pat on his head. Sure enough though, Penguin was running back from the restaurant, having hopefully successfully called Wolf and told him that they’d need him down here as soon as possible. 

Penguin jogged up to them and to a stop, leaning forward to put his hands on his knees and take a few deep breaths before straightening up to tell them how his call went. 

“I told my boss that someone was sick on the sidewalk since I don’t know what to do about that, and Mr. Junk said he’d get down here as soon as possible. He didn’t sound mad at all, so that’s a win at least. Just annoyed, so expect some sort of lecture on the ride back, okay?”

He paused as they nodded slightly back at him, sensing that something had happened in his absence. Shachi was wearing the biggest grin Penguin had ever seen him have, and both Law and Bepo looked like they had been quietly defeated somehow. It was slowly dawning on Penguin that he had missed something, and that maybe it would have been something that one shouldn’t miss.

“...Oh God, what did Shachi say this time?”

“I  _ win _ .”

Both Law and Bepo groaned, and Penguin could do nothing but join it. He’d known Shachi forever, so he knew the second he had run up talking about ghosts and adventure that there would be no avoiding joining him in it, but he wished it could have at least been put off a little longer. Maybe a week? Could he at least have a week? No? Alrighty then. 

“So I take it the paranormal thing is a go then?”

“Yep!” Shachi replied gleefully, hands on his hips as Law and Bepo nodded at Penguin grimly. He sighed.

“I take it you’re going to pester Mr. Junk for equipment to use in ghost hunting, aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely. And I’m sure he’ll love to help with us actually  _ asking _ him to invent something for once. But not tonight.” He shook his head. “I’ll ask him in the morning when he’s not, uh, annoyed with us for making Bepo get sick.”

“Us?”

“Do I look like I need your sass in my time of need, Law?”

“No, but you sure are getting it.”

“Okay listen here you-”

“So tomorrow you’re gonna pester Mr. Junk for paranormal search and find thingies, and we’re going to go to the library and read what you did, I take it?” Penguin interrupted. Shachi nodded at him as he gave Law a little shove.

“ _ Hey _ -”

“Yeah! The most interesting story I found was one about ghosts that belonged to some dumb teenagers haunting the pipelines down near the factory.”

“... Dumb teenagers.”

“Yeah!”

“Who probably entered the pipelines to explore and look for strange things, and probably died down there because of it.”

“Yeah!”

The other three boys stared blankly at Shachi.

“...Do you not see the irony of this?” Law pressed, false concern flashing over his face. But Shachi's expression was unchanged entirely, still grinning like the idiot he was.

"Listen guys, it's going to be a blast, and we'll be fine! We've got the room thing!"

"...What."

"You know the…" Shachi waved his hands around, and Penguin ducked out of the way to avoid getting whacked accidentally.

"The spooky hands thing!"

"...My devil's fruit?"

"YEAH THAT THING."

Law laughed. "I can't protect us from the supernatural I don't think, and I'm still not very good at using it period though."

Shachi pouted. "Well whatever, I'm not worried anyway."

"I sure am, why aren't you?" Bepo grumbled, giving a wring of his paws. Shachi just blinked once at him before smiling again.

"'Cause I got you guys by my side, don't I?"

They all paused, letting his cheerful words sink in. Law wanted to laugh, but it didn't feel like Shachi was kidding in the slightest. There were no doubts between any of them that they loved and cared for each other. They were a team, and best friends through and through. They trusted each other with anything at this point, and Shachi's carefree comments confirming it as such all over again did nothing but make them all feel slightly fuzzy inside. It was sweet, cheesy, but true. 

Penguin sighed and pulled the front of his cap down lower. "So now we just got to wait for Mr. Junk, huh?"

Law nodded. "Yeah pretty much. He'll be a bit though even on the buggy, so we've got time."

The four of them sat down together and settled in to wait, Shachi already opening his mouth again to start talking about his plans for the coming days. None of them protested, knowing full well that they'd all have fun no matter what happened.

Especially since they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Shachi makes every mistake and then some--  
> No but really, I'm having so much fun with this and these dorky kids, I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ s0bamask ! I take headcanon and drabble requests there, and post One Piece art I make there as well ! <33


End file.
